bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Lou Hockhauser
LouAnne "Lou" Tina Hockhauser is a main character in Bunk'd. She is the cheerful head counselor and Emma’s close ally and friend. Lou is a super nice camp counselor who becomes very good friends with Emma after they meet. She’s usually a bit over the top in her enthusiasm and excitement. She has a pet pig named Mandy. Lou is portrayed by Miranda May. Biography Lou fought in 'Nam, she has flashbacks to this day History Season 1 Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, Lou was first seen greeting her new cabin mates, Emma and Zuri. She then walks out of their cabin with Emma discussing what they could do tomorrow. She tells her they could dive for mud dabs and connect their mosquito bites to see what shapes they make. Also, when Xander finishes his beauty entrance about Emma. Later, she backed up Emma when Hazel said that Emma was not a good leader. She then tells her that Emma has legendary Christina Ross' blood running through her veins. When Emma was doing good, she cheers her on, When Emma said she was embarrassed in front of the whole camp, Lou comforts her by telling her about her last CIT, Tammy. When Emma got her note she hears that Xander wants Emma in "the Spot", she tells the rest of the Woodchucks about what it is. Lou is later seen at the hangout place for the campers, dragging Tiffany to have fun. When Tiffany reveals that she is applying for college already, Lou yells at her and says that it is seven years away. She then turns around and sees Xander, and questions him about why he is not with Emma in the Spot, like he is supposed to be. She then explains the whole thing to Xander, and he doesn't remember sending Emma a note, Lou smells a rat, which is Hazel. She told everyone that Hazel sent the note, impersonating Xander so she could send Emma to die. When they are in the woods and heard the sound of the Kikiwaka, Lou carried Ravi and is surprised that he is lighter than a chicken. While Hazel, Xander and her are sitting in a tree, she is G-A-G-G-I-N-G. She tells Hazel to go down and ask the creature on a date. She then gets another idea: sometimes offensive odors will drive animals off! After Jorge's fart, she said that nothing is alive within 100 miles. She told Emma the way to be a leader, and that her mom will be so proud of her. She asks Hazel if she agrees, and told her the right direction to the camp. When Emma masters the Woodchuck salute, she told Emma that she is all grown up. After listening to Xander's song, and sees the fire, she says that the last time the bonfire was this big, Gladys had dropped her canteen in it. Gone Girl In Gone Girl, Lou helps Xander plan his date with Emma. When she finds out that Ravi has gone to try and stop their date, as he thinks Xanders gonna kill Emma, she tries to stop him but lands in the ditch. At the end of the episode, she joins Emma and Xander when they are trying to have a romantic moment. Camp Rules In Camp Rules, Lou tries to stop Emma and Zuri from arguing. She takes them to the dock and tries the canoe therapy on them. However Emma and Zuri get stuck out on the lake and when Xander and Lou try to go and save them their boats sink and they try to swim for it, but get stuck on some fishing line. Emma and Zuri find them and work together to save Lou and Xander and set aside their differences. Smells Like Camp Spirit In Smells Like Camp Spirit, Lou gets bad luck when Emma gives Xander the Spirit Stick. She helps to try and find it and offers a Hungry-Gal TV dinner to the forest spirits. The offerings don't work but Ravi finds the stick in the lake the next day. By the end of the episode, every things back to normal. The Ones That Got Away In The Ones That Got Away Lou teams up with Ravi for the fishing contest. Lou teaches him how to fish the 'natural' way as thats the way Lou fishes. They try to catch a fish that Lou's been after for years but instead catch a shoe on their first try. Ravi ends up sitting on the shore while Lou goes insane trying to find the fish. He tries cheering Lou up and in the process helps her catch the fish. Lou says the quest is what matters, not the prize and sets it free again. Because of this, they don't win the fishing competition. Can You Hear Me Now In Can You Hear Me Now Lou helps looking for the missing phone. When Lou discovers that Emma has the missing phone, she feels betrayed as she defended Emma and Zuri when Hazel accused them of having it. To show Lou she's sorry, Emma destroys the router taking the totem pole with it. Lou accepts her apology and they share a hug. Friending with the Enemy In Friending with the Enemy Emma feels bad for Hazel and tries to become her friend. Her and Lou eventually gain her trust but when Hazel moves into the Woodchuck cabin, and at first Emma and Lou are against it but they change their minds when Hazel shares with them all the luxuries she gets as Head Counsellor. Hazel hears them say how they're using her causing her to go into 'crazy' mode. She makes them do all the disgusting jobs including crushing cranberries with their feet. Lou ends up pulling Hazel into the cranberry tub and they all fight. Emma stops the fight and apologizes to Hazel and they set aside their differences for the rest of the episode. Waka, Waka, Waka! In Waka, Waka, Waka! Lou, Emma and Hazel, compete in sales to become the Kikiwaka Queen since Xander is the Kikiwaka King. Xander wants Emma or Lou to win so Hazel doesn't become the Kikiwaka Queen and get to dance with him. Lou, Xander and Emma perform a song and dance number to try and boost sales. When Emma goes to the bathroom, Hazel wrecks Emma's booth which angers her and Emma. To get Hazel back, Lou and Emma tell her they've put Putra Berries in her food making her go crazy and try to stop people from eating her food. At the end of the episode, Lou and Emma watch Xander dance with Gladys who was crowned the Kikiwaka Queen. Secret Santa In Secret Santa Lou tries to find the best gift to give Emma for their CIT Gift Exchange. Things don't go as planned thanks to Ravi and Emma ends up getting her a woodchuck which escapes it's cage! Lou performs a song and dance routine for Emma which also ends in disaster. They both realize that it's not the gift but the thought that counts and neither of them end up disappointed. Counselors' Night Off In Counselors' Night Off Lou goes with the other Counselors to The Spot for the CNO. She makes a bet with Hazel, saying that she can't go a whole night without flirting with Xander. Hazel loses the bet and has to teach the Foot Fungus Seminar. At the end of the episode, Lou is glad that Emma and Xander are together. There's No Place Like Camp In There's No Place Like Camp Lou works kitchen duty in the mess hall after breaking the oven along with the microwave. The girls go to the forest to forage for food but Lou accidentally covers herself in Diablo Leaves making her hallucinate. By the end of the episode, Lou is back to normal and Jorges feeling better. Luke's Back In Luke's Back, Lou fights in the archery battle against Camp Champion. She gets knocked out of the game when she sees Eric, her ex, and swoons over him. At the end of the episode, she helps clean up The Spot after Camp Champion vandalized it. No Escape In No Escape Lou gives Tiffany advice on how to deal with her crush on Ravi. The advice doesn't work and Ravi ends up upsetting Tiffany. Lou throws water all over Ravi to get back at him for upsetting her. Close Encounters of the Camp Kind In Close Encounters of the Camp Kind Lou and Xander give their mid summer evaluations to Emma and Ravi. They give them honest scores even though they are harsh. They later argue with Emma and Ravi and end up having a water fight, accidentally splashing Gladys in the process. To pay for it, Gladys makes them do team building exercises telling them if they refuse Lou and Xander will lose their jobs. They complete the exercises and apologize to each other, ending the episode as friends again. Crafted and Shafted In Crafted and Shafted Lou and Ravi work together on a discount jungle gym for Gladys so that the photographer can photograph it for the new camp brochure. Their attempts to put it together end up injuring Lou. They work together though, Lou the brains and Ravi the builder, and manage to put the Jungle Gym together. Boo Boos and Birthdays In Boo Boos and Birthdays Lou and Emma try to plan the perfect birthday party for Tiffany since she has never had one. They forget about what Tiffany likes and end up doing everything their way. They hold the party out in the woods but are attacked by wild animals and almost get killed. At the end of the episode, they hold a little party for Tiffany in their cabin including stuff she likes. For Love and Money In For Love and Money Lou, Zuri and Emma are sent into town to pick up Gladys's bug spray. Lou meets a good looking lumberjack named Noah and falls for him. He seems nice but Emma and Zuri realize he's using Lou for carpentry work. They expose Noah but upset Lou in the process. Personality She is really cheerful. She is very nice and friends with Emma, Zuri and Ravi. She has similar traits with Jessie Prescott. She loves to get down and dirty as shown by her love of mad. Physical Appearance Lou has chestnut hair with brown eyes. She appears to be only slightly shorter than Emma, her friend. She also has a huge butt. She wants you to slap it. Put your throbbing cock in it and tell her to make you a sandwich, that's the only thing woman are good for. Relationships Friends Emma Ross Best Friend Main Article: Emma and Lou They are both part of the staff in Camp Kikiwaka, with Lou being a counselor and Emma being a CIT. Lou is extremely supportive of Emma. Lou was the first one to notice that Xander isn't in the woods with Emma, like he was supposed to be. Lou also helps Emma every step of the way in becoming a CIT, Lou teaches Emma the Woodchuck signal and Emma masters it at the end of the episode. Ravi Ross Friend Main Article:Lou and Ravi Ravi is Lou's friend. When they were scared of the Kikiwaka, Lou carried Ravi in her arms. Lou also said that he is lighter than a chicken and they have hollowed out bones. Xander Friend Main Article:Xander and Lou Xander and Lou are shown as being good friends in Gone Girl and Camp Rules. In Gone Girl, Xander shared his perfect date with Emma with Lou. Also, Lou came to the spot to stop Ravi from ruining their date. Zuri Ross Friend/Cabin Mate Main Article: Lou and Zuri Lou and Zuri are both part of the Wood Chuck cabin. Lou has helped Zuri many times, for instance in Camp Rules when she helped Zuri and Emma figure out their differences and stop arguing. Tiffany T-Shirts.]] Friend/Cabin Mate Main Article:Lou and Tiffany Lou and Tiffany are both part of the Wood Chuck cabin. They seem to be good friends and in Boo Boos and Birthdays, Lou helped organize a birthday party for Tiffany with Emma and Zuri. Jorge Friend Main Article:Lou and Jorge Lou and Jorge both go to Camp Kikiwaka and share the same friends. They aren't the closest in the group but appear to be good friends. Enemies Hazel Heidi Enemy Main Article: Hazel and Lou Hazel is Lou's enemy, most likely due to her being Emma's best friend. Lou was often there to see Hazel's plans to make Emma get away from Xander. "5 dicks up my ass is the record" Trivia *Lou shares many similarities with Jessie Prescott. *She has a stronger bond with Emma then with anyone who goes to Camp Kikiwaka. *She has many followers on Farmpage, mainly tech savvy pigs. *She seems to understand another language that the directions were in. (Crafted and Shafted) *She's allergic to dust. (Queen of Screams) *Her cousin, Finn attends Camp Kikiwaka after the Rosses take over. *She's the thiccist body *She has a long mouth, good for holding long stick-like objects (as shown in Food Fight *She shares her last name (revealed as Hockhauser in Food Fight) with Arwin from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, which was also created by Pamela Eells-O'Connell. *She used to have six fingers, but the catfish, Big Whiskers bit one off. Appearances Appearances: 42/42 Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Females